A Given Gift
by WildSpirit-Forever
Summary: Peter gives Rocket a gift, making the smallest member realize that he perhaps gained something more.


Peter looked out the window of the Milano, relieved that he finally had a moment to relax. It had been tough, but the universe was finally safe from Ronan the Accuser and it was all thanks to them. Not bad for a group that seemed to hate each other from time to time.

Peter set the controls on cruise and stood up from his seat, stretching. His stomach grumbled and he began to make his way to kitchen area of the ship, knowing that it should at least be something eatable somewhere.

As he reached the kitchen he noticed that he wasn't alone, something that surprised him seeing that it was the middle of the night. Rocket was standing by the sink, located on top of a chair to be able to reach the tap. He was currently filling pot with water.

It was then Peter noticed Groot. The pot was sitting on top of the table, the living tree seeming to be waiting patiently on his friend to fill up the water. The still healing humanoid plant noticed the man in the door opening and waved, Peter waving back.

Peter then turned his attention back to Rocket, seeing that the raccoon had now filled the watering pot.

"Hey Rocket, what are you guys still doing up? I thought you all had crashed hours ago."

Rocket grunted and jumped down from the chair, walking towards the table.

"Groot got thirsty."

Peter frowned as he saw how utterly exhausted his team mate looked. He had dark bags under his eyes and his whole posture was slumped over. His feet dragged heavily against the floor, his tail limp behind him.

Peter knew Rocket was worried about Groot, but it was clear that that the little guy was healing. It was going to take some time, but they all knew he would be back to his giant self. They had all been devastated when they thought they had lost Groot, but Rocket had taken it the hardest.

They all knew why. Groot was Rocket's best friend, and from what the raccoon had told them, his only one for a very long time. Rocket had been so lost before they had found that Groot wasn't actually dead, he had been so alone.

"Couldn't he wait until morning?"

Rocket jumped onto the table and gently started pouring the water over his friend, Groot smiling gratefully.

"No."

Peter's frown deepened as he knew there was something else behind that single word, but decided against it to ask. He looked at Rocket finished watering his friend and then carefully lifted Groot's pot into his arms, as if he was scared the porcelain would break if he didn't handle it with caution.

He then jumped down from the table and walked towards one of the room's corners, the one furthers away from the open door. It was only then Peter noticed the blanket, the piece of fabric laid out in what could only resemble a small nest.

Leaning against the wall beside the small nest was one of Rocket's own guns and just by the sight of it Peter knew that it packed some painful power. Ever since they had won the battle Rocket had at all times been carrying some kind of weapon, always having it within reach. Peter figured it was because the raccoon could no longer rely on Groot for protection.

To Peter's surprise, Rocket placed the pot down in the middle of the nest and the climbed into the fabric himself. He laid down and curled himself around Groot, the living plant already asleep. He wrapped his tail around the both of them, his back turned towards the rest of the room.

"Um...what are you doing there, buddy?"

Only Rocket's left ear moved, the only thing that ensured Peter that the smallest member of the team had actually heard him.

"I'm going to sleep, Star-Idiot. If you haven't noticed, it's the middle of the night."

Peter scratched the back of his head and stared at the back of the raccoon.

"But why are you sleeping in the kitchen?"

The half human was sure as he saw Rocket curl of even tighter as soon as he had asked his question. The raccoon remained silent for a moment before speaking, irritation clear in his voice.

"Where else am I suppose to sleep?"

It hit Peter like a ton of bricks and he found himself nearly stumbling back. Rocket had been sleeping in the kitchen for all this time. How could he had missed that?

Sure, the Milano had been a bit cramped for them before, but ever since the Nova had rebuilt it they had plenty of space. Each one of them was able to have a separate room for themselves and there was no longer necessary for them to sleep wherever they would fall when they got tired.

"You...you have been sleeping in the kitchen all this time?"

Rocket let out a growl, but still didn't turn around. Peter feared the raccoon had taken his words the wrong way.

"What?! Worried about getting fur in your food?!" Rocket almost snarled. "Fine! I will find somewhere else tomorrow, jackass! Now, let me sleep!"

Peter frowned sadly and stepped further into the room.

"I didn't mean it like that, man." He winced as the smallest team mate actually snarled at him. "Come on, I need to show you something."

Rocket laid silent for a moment, as if debating if he should listen or ignore the man behind him.

"...will you let me sleep after?"

Peter nodded, ignoring the fact that the raccoon couldn't see him.

"Sure thing, buddy."

Rocket sighed and sat up, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. He stood up and strapped the gun to his back, not comfortable with walking around without any kind of protection. A part of him knew he didn't really need it, that he was safe on the ship. But a bigger part of him, the part of him that told him that he would never be safe, always managed to take control.

He gently picked the pot up into his arms, not willing to disturb his friend's sleep nor was he willing to leave him behind. He walked up to Peter and glared at the man.

"I'm up, let's go."

Peter nodded and turned, leading the raccoon down the hall. They walked in silent, no one feeling comfortable enough to speak. Rocket was simply too tired and Peter was too shameful, asking himself how he could have left Rocket sleeping in the kitchen for so long. They were a team now and Peter had promised that he would care for his new companions.

They reached the end of the corridor, which ended in a closed door. Peter pressed the combination on the lock, the door swishing open to let them in. They walked inside and Peter hit the switch for the light, a soft glow immediately filling the room.

The room wasn't exactly well equipped. There was a few boxes and shelves for storage and a small desk. In one of the corners stood a rather small bed, too small for Peter but still rather large for someone of Rocket's size.

A thick cover rested on top of the mattress, combined with several pillows. A small table stood by the side of the bed, a lamp placed upon it. The room itself was warm, comfortable so. The walls was metallic with a spot of orange, giving it a rather calm and homey atmosphere.

"Here we are." Peter gestured to the room. "Knock yourself out."

Rocket snapped his head up and stared at the half human.

"What?"

Peter smiled at the raccoon and gestured towards the room again.

"This room, it's all ours. Once Groot's back to his normal size I can image that it may be a bit crowded, but I figured you would still want to bunk together."

Rocket stared at the man for a bit longer and then moved his gaze across the room, scanning and taking everything in. He walked up to the bed and stared at it, clutching the pot close to his chest. He didn't turn around as he spoke.

"It's mine?"

Peter was captured over how lost the small creature sounded.

"Of course it is, buddy. Can't have you sleeping in the kitchen."

Rocket didn't turn around as he spoke next, his voice surprisingly soft.

"...I have never had one before."

Peter smiled, but an uncomfortable feeling settled in his stomach.

"What? A room as awesome as this?"

"...a bed."

Peter nearly choked on his own breath as he stared at the back of the smallest member. He watched as Rocket gently placed the pot on the small bedside table and left his gun leaning against it, to then turn to the bed. He watched as the raccoon carefully leapt on the mattress, sitting down on the soft cover.

Peter could understand that the life of a bounty hunter didn't offer much glamour, but the fact that Rocket never had own a bed struck him painfully in the chest. He understood then that Rocket had never own a bed, because he had never had home. He and Groot had always been moving, searching for the next set of credits.

The half human slowly began to back out of the room, knowing that he needed to give Rocket some time to adjust to the sudden change. He turned off the light, leaving the room lit in the light coming from the small lamp by the bed.

"Sleep tight, buddy."

He made his way out of the room and was about to close the door when he heard to soft voice.

"Quill...thanks."

Peter smiled softly.

"That's what family do."

The door slid close, leaving Rocket with his sleeping best friend. Slowly he moved, placing the pillows and cover so that they came to resemble that of a nest, much larger and much softer than his first.

He buried himself in the warmth and curled up, pulling the cover over himself. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, fears suddenly forgotten. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so safe, so sure that he wasn't in danger.

He smiled softly to himself as he felt himself beginning to drift off. Perhaps he had finally found somewhere where he belonged, perhaps he had actually found a family.


End file.
